Wonder Woman
Princess Diana, AKA Wonder Woman, is a superheroine from DC Comics. She appeared in the third episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Rogue VS Wonder Woman, where she fought against Rogue from Marvel Comics. She returned for the 84th episode, Thor VS Wonder Woman, where she fought against Thor from Marvel Comics. In her second appearance, she was voiced by Natalie Van Sistine. History Diana was a member of a tribe of women named the Amazons, native to Paradise Island – a secluded island set in the middle of a vast ocean. After Captain Steve Trevor's plane crashes on the island, he is found alive but unconscious by Diana and a fellow Amazon. Diana has him nursed back to health and falls in love with him. A competition is held amongst all the Amazons by Diana's mother, the Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta, in order to determine who is the most worthy of all the women; Hippolyta charges the winner with the responsibility of delivering Captain Steve Trevor back to man's world and to fight for justice. Hippolyta forbids Diana from entering the competition, but she takes part nonetheless, wearing a mask to conceal her identity. She wins the competition and reveals herself, surprising Hippolyta, who ultimately gives in to Diana's wish to go to Man's World. She then safely returns Steve Trevor back to his home and is awarded a special dress made by her mother for her new role as Wonder Woman. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Rogue VS Wonder Woman) Master Combatant *Trained since childhood *Skilled at armed & unarmed combat *Prefers fists over blades *Best of the Amazons Powers from Demeter *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman durability (resists all but blades & bullets) *Magic Resistance *Enhanced Healing Factor Powers from Hermes *Flight up to Mach-5 speed *Superhuman reflexes (faster than Superman) *Superhuman speed (VP to hyper-sonic) Other Powers *Enhanced sight, smell, hearing, touch, & taste *Multi-Lingual *Increased wisdom *Superior Empathy *Animal rapport *'Other useless stuff' Lasso of Truth *Forged by Hephaestus *Unbreakable *Infinitely elastic *Forces the prisoners to tell the truth Boomerang Tiara *Returns after each use *Razor-sharp edges *Can cut through most substances Bracelets of Submission *Indestuctible *Formed from the Aegis of Zeus *Blocks blades, bullets, beams, & other attacks *Can discharge lightning DEATH BATTLE! Info (Thor VS Wonder Woman) Background *Real Name: Diana *Aliases: Diana Prince, Goddess of Truth *Height: Approx. 6"|1.8 m *Weight: 130 lbs|59 kg *Amazonian Princess *Daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus *Dated Superman and Batman *Ran for President... twice! Abilities *Flight *Super Speed *Super Strength *Near Invulnerability *Master of close-combat *Rapid Healing *Suspended Aging Arsenal *Bracelets of Submission **Deflects bullets **Summons Zeus' lightning **Summons Zeus' Aegis shield **Summons weapons **Restricts Diana's full power *Magical Sword **Can slice atoms *Lasso of Truth *Gold Armor *Tiara Feats *Broke into Fortress of Solitude *Tanked a nuclear warhead *Helped moved the Earth *Survived an artificial blackhole *Held back Superdoom *Withstood multiple Infinite Mass Punches *Blocked pieces of the Shattered God *Defeated Ares, Zoom, Mongol & Supergirl Deadpool VS Mask Wonder Woman can be seen during Deadpool VS Mask in one of the alternate realities that was shown in the background when Deadpool was using the Continuity Gem. Instead of Rogue grabbing onto Wonder Woman's arm, Wonder Woman punched through Rogue's face. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Thor VS Wonder Woman * You! No man can enter Themyscira unannounced. * Oh? I don't think you've ever known a woman like me... * Incredible... * Time to stop holding back Diana! * Hmph, such reckless abandon... * Poor, misguided fool-'' * ''You will to me! * Excuse me!? * You're not worthy... One Minute Melee Wonder Woman fought Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII in Season 2 of ''One Minute Melee'' and lost. Gallery File:Wonder_woman_(sprite).png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! WW_in_OMM.png|3D model used in One Minute Melee 74CE7CFB-C5B9-4781-8384-F59548DC29E0.png|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! ww-clipart2.jpg|The Lasso of Truth 8efa3a3c1ce379d68062ba9bfe532cfd--wonder-woman-art-wonder-women.jpg|The Boomerang Tiara BRACELETS-silver.jpg|The Bracelets of Submission ww-banner-sword.jpg|Wonder Woman's Sword WWDivine.png|Without bracelets Wonder-Woman shield.jpg|Wonder Woman's shield Trivia *Wonder Woman is the second Warner Bros. character to appear, after Shang Tsung, and with the next 29 being Harry Potter, Raiden, Batman, Superman, Lion-O, Shao Kahn, Sektor, Scorpion, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Sonya Blade, Doomsday, Bane, Sub-Zero, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Johnny Cage, Lobo, Static, Black Canary and Sindel. **She is the first female Warner Bros. character to appear, with the next four being Sonya Blade, Raven, Black Canary and Sindel. *Wonder Woman is the first DC character to appear, with the next 19 being Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. **She is the first female DC character to appear, with the next two being Raven and Black Canary. **She is also the first to fight against a Marvel character, with the next 15 being Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Lobo and Static. *Wonder Woman and her second opponent are the eleventh and twelfth returning combatants, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool and Metal Sonic, and with the next eight being Ryu, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. **She is the second female returning combatant, after Samus Aran, and with the next one being Captain Marvel. **She is the second Death Battle loser to win, after Batman, and with the next two being Ryu and Mario. **She is the third DC character to return, after Batman and Superman. **She and her second opponent are also the fifth and sixth characters to have both a 2D animated sprite fight and a 3D animated fight, after Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Charizard and Deadpool, and with the next four being Ryu, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. **She is the second DC character, after Batman, to face off against two different Marvel characters in separate fights. **She and her second opponent are the second and third combatants to fight against both a male and a female, after Deadpool, and with the next two being Captain Marvel and Tommy Oliver. * Wonder Woman is the 13th female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft and Renamon, and with the next four being Lucy, Captain Marvel, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. ** She is also the seventh female combatant to win against a male combatant, after Samus Aran, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Agent Carolina, Tracer and Lara Croft, and with the next three being Lucy, Akane Yashiro and Tatsumaki. *Wonder Woman's sprite from her first battle originated from Sunsoft's 1995 fighting game, Justice League Task Force. For her second battle, her model is from Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Wonder Woman is the only combatant whose flaws or weaknesses were never discussed in a pre-fight analysis. This was not repeated in her second appearance, where her weakness to piercing weapons was stated. *On June 2nd, 2017, the day the Wonder Woman film was released, Ben Singer (the voice of Wiz) expressed interest in bringing Wonder Woman back into Death Battle, which they eventually did with Thor VS Wonder Woman. *Wonder Woman is the first combatant to be voiced by Natalie Van Sistine, with the next one being Black Widow. References * Wonder Woman on Wikipedia * Wonder Woman on DC Database Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Gods Category:Royal Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flying combatants Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Light Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Returning Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Metal Users Category:Forcefield Projectors